And The Rain Will Fall
by nunuYJ
Summary: Gerimis bagai tamu tak diundang, datang sebentar, lalu menghilang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu, yang menghabiskan akhir mimpimu sebentar, disini, lalau pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Tidak! kau selalu tinggalkan bekas, di hati ini, tentu saja ..


**Naruto always Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

Gerimis, hujan kecil di pagi hari. Langit yang cerah. Perpaduan yang sangat bertolak belakang. Gerimis bagai tamu tak diundang, datang sebentar, lalu menghilang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan dirimu, yang menghabiskan akhir mimpimu sebentar, disini, lalau pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Tidak! kau selalu tinggalkan bekas, di hati ini, tentu saja ….lagi-lagi kau menyakitiku, dengan pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali.

**... AND THE RAIN WILL FALL by Nu-Hikari Uchiha**

_**I can't understand,**_

_**why my world keep on turning?**_

_**And I can't understand,**_

_**why the sun keeps on shining?**_

_**When you left me all alone ….**_

Disini, kau bangkitkan harapan yang telah lama terkubur. Kembali, kau hadirkan rasa yang seharusnya tak pernah ada lagi. Di hati, kau tinggalkan ruang kosong hanya untukmu seorang. Sekali lagi kau dengan mudahnya memberikan harapan, kebahagiaan. Dan sedetik kemudian? Kau hempaskan aku, terjatuh, kembali. Aku sakit karenamu.

Ada kalanya dimana aku merasa tak dapat lagi menjangkau dirimu, terhempas. Kubiarkan kau pergi sesuka hati, tanpa susah payah aku memintamu disini dan kembali. Dengan mudahnya kau pergi, tangisku mengalir seiring kepergianmu. Tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah, kau patahkan harapanku untuk sedikit saja bisa mencintaimu. Ironis.

Berlari, tanpa kenal henti aku berlari. Menembus hujan deras yang bahkan urungkan niat seorang pendekar tangguh untuk bertarung. Tapi siapa aku? hanya seorang gadis yang bersembah, berlari, mengejar cinta yang bahkan tak pernah meliriknya walau sesaat.

Mereka semua benar.

Tak ada gunanya lagi ku berlari. Kau bahkan tak sedikitpun terkejar. Tangisku tak berarti, kau tak mungkin melihatnya. Berteriak pun percuma, sampai bisikan di telingamu pun tak akan. Iya kan? Aku terlalu naïf bila terus berkata akan menantimu.

Kembalilah … harapanku hanya agar kau kembali, disini, disisiku. Walau kau takkan pernah mencintaiku. Dalam do'aku selalu terselip permohonan agar setidaknya masih ada keinginan di dalam lubuk hatimu, untuk kembali. Keinginan yang suatu saat akan kau jalankan, semoga.

Musnah.

Percayakah kau perasaan ini menghilang? Sempat menghilang? Bukan hanya sesaat, tapi berharap untuk selamanya. Aku sendiri menggeleng, tak percaya. Apakah bisa aku hilangkan rasa itu? ya, rasa itu musnah. Tunggu! Sempat musnah. Baru sempat musnah …

_**But I do understand,**_

_**that you have someone better**_

_**And I can't understand,**_

_**That you saved me for later**_

Dalam isak tangis aku bertanya, apa gunanya kau pergi? Untuk penderitaan yang tak berujung dan tak berakhir? Semata-mata untuk meuaskan hasrat? Terpuruk dan terhina? Itukah tujuan hidupmu? Bila memang benar, kau adalah orang yang masuk urutan pertama dalam kumpulan orang bodoh di benakku. Amat. Sangat. Bodoh.

Ya, kau bodoh. Dan aku lebih bodoh karena terus memikirkanmu selaku orang bodoh. Aku bodoh, karena mengharapkan orang bodoh sepertimu untuk kembali. Setidaknya itulah kebodohanku, aku sadar. Lalu apa definisi bodoh untuk diriku dalam benakmu? Bodoh karena aku tetap dijalanku? Bodoh karena percaya mimpiku? Bodoh karena aku yakin kasih sayang akan menuntunku pada kebahagiaan? Hah? Orang bodoh memang selalu berpikiran bodoh tentunya. Tak terkecuali kau, tentu saja kalau itu definisi bodohku dalam benakmu.

Aku, kau, bodoh.

Aaah! Tapi setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu. Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan hal yang kau lakukan selaku orang bodoh, **berlari menjauhi kebahagiaan**. Ya, tapi mungkin saja keterpurukan adalah sesuatu yang lebih baik dari pada diriku disini, iya kah?

_**All that I need now,**_

_**Is for the rain to fall from the sky.**_

_**To wash my pain inside, the rain will fall …**_

_**We've come to the final of my story,**_

_**All of it has passed behind me. And now, goodbye my dear …**_

Dia datang, sosok itu, sosok dan siluet yang belakangan ini selalu terbayang dalam benakku. Sosok yang telah lama musnah. Baik dalam kehidupanku ataupun diriku. **Dia kembali**!

Aneh.

Aku tak pernah menyuruh hati ini untuk bersorai gembira, ini otomatis. Terjadi dengan sendirinya tanpa pernah ada perintah dari otakku. Ini lain halnya dengan gerak _refleks_, lalu apa ini? gerakan yang didasari oleh perasaan? Apa itu? mungkin aku masih harus banyak belajar. Tentang hal yang belum sempurna kuketahui, bukan tentang **Uchiha Sasuke**, tapi tentang **diriku sendiri**.

Sekali lagi, kau hancurkan perasaan hati yang dalam sekejap bagai menembus hamparan langit ke tujuh. Kau datang, dengan senyum, senyum yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Senyum apa itu, Sasuke? Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku, tapi bajumu, bajumu …. bermandi darah!

Darah ….

Baru aku sadari seseorang disana telah lebih dulu berjumpa denganmu. Kau, terkalahkan? Sasuke, apa ini yang dinamakan bahagia pada detik terakhir? Bahagia yang hanya bisa kau rasakan sekejap saja. Dirimu, apa ini batas waktumu? Apa ini waktu yang diberikan Tuhan untukku?

Sekejap ... "Aku kembali, Sakura" ucapmu, semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Aku tak mau berkedip, kebahagiaan dan kepedihan bercampur dalam benakku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Memelukmu dan kau pergi, atau terdiam dan kau pun tetap pergi? Tuhan … kuharap waktu berhenti. Berhenti di saat kebahagiaan dan kepedihan sudah diambang batas. Apa hanya ini yang bisa kau berikan untukku, Tuhan? Apa ini balasan dari penantianku yang panjang? Apa ini hukuman karena aku sempat berpaling dan melupakannya, Tuhan?

Kumohon jangan sunggingkan senyumanmu saat ini Sasuke. Senyumanmu membuat hati ini semakin perih. Dan semakin bertambah perih saat kau jatuh di pangkuanku. "Maafkan aku Sakura" ucapan terakhir yang mengakhiri mimpimu di dunia.

Kau tersenyum, lalu terpejam. Nafasmu berhenti, kau telah tiada. Tinggalkan aku yang menangis seorang diri. Sekali lagi, kau dengan mudah memberikan harapan, kebahagiaan. Dan sedetik kemudian? Kau hempaskan aku, terjatuh, kembali. Aku sakit karenamu. Dan selalu sakit karena dirimu.

Kupeluk dirimu, terisak, dan kupejamkan mataku. Menikmati setiap detik kebersamaanku denganmu, walau ironisnya kau telah tiada, jasad tanpa nyawa. Terpejam, tapi kau tetap tersenyum. Apa kau telah menggapai kebahagiaanmu Sasuke? Apa aku tak boleh lagi menangisimu? Aku apa harus tersenyum sepertimu? Iya kah? Yang jelas,** selamanya aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu….**

…**... and the rain will fall. **

_**With my smile an now I'm ready, or my next step again.**_

_**I know I can't drown forever.**_

_**I've got a life that I have to deal with, I believe that life keeps on turning**_

Pemakamanmu telah usai. Hanya tinggal aku sendiri tersenyum disamping tanah gundukan dimana kau terkubur. Aku bahagia Sasuke. Di akhir hayatmu, kau masih mencariku, menghabiskan sisa tenagamu untuk menghembuskan nafas terakhir di pangkuanmu. Dan di sisa hayatmu, kau tersenyum, senyum tulus seorang Sasuke, senyuman tulus yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Kepergianmu memang menyakitkan, kau pergi dengan membawa jawaban atas perasaanku. Tapi dengan kepergianmu, lantas aku harus mengis sepanjang waktu? Kurasa senyumanmu sudah cukup menjawab segala pertanyaanku, kau mencintaku, dan akupun mencintaimu, hanya kematian saja yang pisahkan kita. Iya kan?

"Dan aku akan melanjutkan hidup tanpa pernah melupakanmu. Semoga kau menerimanya di surga sana," kutatap lagi langit biru, yang sekarang terasa cerah tanpa tetesan air hujan. "Ku kan minta Tuhan agar para malaikatNya menemanimu kala ku tak bersamamu. Selamat jalan, Sasuke. Bila mimpiku di dunia telah usai, akan kutemukan senyumanmu di alam sana…"

_**And I'm here just to wait and sing**_

_**Yes, I'm here just to wait and sing …**_

_**Loosing you is not the end of the world**_

_**But it's true that it definitely hurts, that it definitely hurts!**_

_**And this life keeps on turning, dear**_

**OWARI**


End file.
